


Golden Apple

by Cumberbiatch (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Gags, Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non Consent, PWP, Porn What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cumberbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is taken by surprise when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this? Whyyy? Will you believe me if I say, I woke up in the middle of the night and had this sudden urgency to write this? This is porn. No other way to put it. P.O.R.N. Porn porn porn porn Poooorn. All this is just porn. I cannot emphasise more.

Tony Stark is pushed against the wall the moment he enters his bedroom. He grunts as the wall makes an impact with his head. He winces in pain, closing his eyes for a while. He opens them to see two orbs of emerald green flash at him.

“Loki?” He asks, blinking repeatedly, not sure if he hit his head a little too hard, hard enough to hallucinate.

There is an answering smirk and the hands on his shoulder, the ones that pushed him, grabs him and flings him onto the bed.

“What the-” Tony yells as he bounces on impact after being thrown on his bed. He tries to summon his suit but he realises he is not wearing his bracelet. He curses out loud.

“What do you want, Loki? Trying to take over the world again?” Tony demands, pulling himself against the headboard of the bed. Loki is slowly inching towards him, taking slow strides, smirking at Tony- like a hunter taunting its prey.

“You know what I want, Iron man.” Loki scoffs at “iron man”. Loki is now on at the foot of the bed. Loki snaps his finger and Tony is suddenly pulled from his position against the headboard and sprawled on the bed.

Loki is on top of the bed and top of Tony, Loki’s knees pinning each of Tony’s legs to the bed, forcing them apart with his knees.

Tony tries to punch the bastard but Loki merely grabs his arm and pulls it above his head and repeats the action with Tony’s other arm.

“Tsk tsk Tsk” Loki mocks Tony. The grip on his wrists is hurting Tony will not let the other know but the discomfort must show.

“Fuck you!”Tony says and suddenly he feels all his clothes disappear, he is naked.

“Oh! I intend to do the fucking.” He hears Loki says as he feels rope bind his wrists that seem to be tied to the posts of his bed. Loki uses his now free hand to roam Tony’s chest. The inquisitive hand lands on the centre, the arc reactor and Tony fears the worst but Loki movies on from it, instead tweaks Tony’s nipples almost painfully.

“Fuck you bastard!”Tony spits out and Loki doesn’t answer but twists the other nipple with more force.

“You know I was just going to fuck you and leave you as a pathetic whore that you are, so the other Avengers could see you used and defiled but when I came here, I found some rather interesting things.” Loki finally speaks voice silky and smooth, seductive one would say. “Midguardians sure have interesting toys.” Loki says and the way Loki says “Toys” has Tony’s blood run cold.

On cue, Loki pulls a dildo. Not just any dildo but a 10.2 inch long and 4 inch wide flesh coloured dildo with veins running down its side with attached balls. Tony knows the exact dimensions because it is one of his own and if Loki found his dildo, he wonders what else he found.

“Oh! Don’t worry Stark.” Loki says mock-softly “We won’t start with this.”

Tony scoffs at the fake niceness Loki has put on.

Loki, after providing a crinkled smile, conjures metal clamps.

“No. No No!” Tony protests, but the arms, tied over head, restrict his movements. Loki places a hand on Tony’s chest to push him down.

“Since, you loved when I pulled your nipples before; I think this will be fitting.” Loki says as he snaps open the nipple clamp and circles it over Tony’s nipple then painfully, snaps them shut over the nipple.

Tony cries out in pain. He wants to pull out the offending object but his bonds won’t allow him so, he ends up struggling. Loki watched amusedly as he takes in hand another clamp and with a delicate lick to the other nub, he clamps it as well.

Tony surmises it hurt less because Loki wasn’t as forceful as he was the first time.

Tony can feel Loki stare t him, at his futile struggle. Loki provides a lecherous grin as his fingers begin to roam the naked flesh beneath him. Loki strokes the stubbled jaw and the clavicle, fingers circle each nipple clamp. Loki dips his fingers lowers, almost sweetly caressing the hard flesh of Tony’s stomach. Slowly, those fingers begin to tease the flesh just above the waistline, smatter of hair that leads to the path below. Loki traces the path as his hand traces lower and lower, till he reaches the appendage nestled between the mortal’s legs.

Tony takes a deep breath each time, those fingers inches closer and closer to his dick. Loki’s fingers are now slowly caressing his balls. Those nimble fingers, and that soft caress was a little too much stimulation, he was getting hard. And despite himself, he cannot contain a moan.

“Looks like you are enjoying this, Stark.” Loki says, amusement clouding his voice. Suddenly, the voice changes pitch and a sinister voice over take it. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

As the words processes within his mind, Tony feels the absence of fingers, but the exact fingers, breaching his hole.

Tony cries out in pain because of the sudden intrusion but he thanks the gods that at least those fingers seem coated with lube or oil or whatever.

One finger, then two and Tony is mewling in pain and a little spikes of pleasure he gets occasionally as those fingers push into him with more force. A third finger joins in and he struggles, lifting his ass into the air, thrusting into the air, which only allows more access to Loki as Loki begins to scissor his fingers, opening Tony further apart.

“Stop! Stop, you bastard!” Tony yells in between breaths. “I am going to kill you!”

“Shut up, Stark.” Loki says almost bored but Tony knows it’s a façade because He can see the dilated pupil of the god. “Or might have to gag you.”

“Fuck you!” Tony yells but a moan escapes as Loki’s fingers hit a spot. He is almost seeing stars. But he struggles endlessly in against the bonds.

“You know what, Stark? I think I will gag you.” Loki says and suddenly there is a large rubber gag in between Tony’s mouth. “It’s from your collection, Stark. You should be happy I am not using anything foreign on you. Well, not yet anyways.”

Tony feels the fingers being removed from his ass and he groans in relief but also in loss.

He feels the weight removed from his legs as Loki lift himself from above him.

“I think on your stomach for now.” He hears Loki say and he is immediately flipped onto his stomach, the ropes binding his hands twist, causing further pain. The nipple clamps are painful as they come in contact with the bed underneath. The more he squirms, the more the clamps pull at his nipples. He feels wet fingers hold his waist as his ass is lifted in the air, his chest flat on the bed, face squashed within the sheets.

Now, instead if the fingers administered earlier, he feels something cold at his entrance.

“Get the fuck away from me, you crazy bastard.” Tony wants to say but his words are a muffled

“gfgcfmmffmfmff” thanks to the gag. The gag covers his entire mouth; he is beginning to drool from the sides.

The cold head of the foreign object enters him fully and his eyes sting in pain. The object isn’t too big so he calms down but all of a sudden, the object hums to life and he can feel the vibrations travel through his entire body. Against his will, he is rock hard and to relieve himself, he is rutting against the bed. Loki notice and immediately the buzz stops and Tony is stopped midway of the experience

“How many times do I need to say, this isn’t for your enjoyment.” He hears Loki say but his mind is too addled to care so, he continues to rut against the sheets.

Loki slaps Tony’s lifted ass, a stinging pain travels through Tony and straight to his dick. “I said, you are not to enjoy this, you stupid mortal!”Loki says and continues to slap Tony’s ass, till it is red and blue bruises are already beginning to form.  

Tony says something but is muffled by the gag.

“What did you say?” Loki, cups his ears. “I can’t hear you. Speak up” He says with another stinging slap.

“Mmfmfmfmfm!”Tony struggles louder into the gag.

“What, Stark?” Loki says as the gag vanishes.

“Please, Loki.” Tony begs, voice pleading “please.”

“Please what, whore?” Loki demands.

“Please, I need you. Please let me come.” Tony begs, trying to face Loki but without any result.

“Since you asked so nicely” Loki says and suddenly tony feels a warm body press against his back and enter him slowly.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to remove the vibrat-” Tony is cut off as the vibrator still inside his ass is turned on as Loki completely enters him

Tony cries out in pain but also impending pleasure at the double penetration. Loki is huge inside him but the vibrations from the vibrator, entails hims speechless.

“Fuck! Oh God! Fuck! Oh Oh Oh!” Tony chants as Loki moves in and out of him, the vibrator still inside him, held there by magic it seems because he can feel Loki’s hands on his waist as he thrusts erratically inside him

He can hear Loki moan

“You are such a whore, Stark. Look at you. You like this don’t you? Being taken in this manner.” Loki gasps between each thrust. “Mewling like a common slut, being fucked by your enemy.”

Tony just keeps moaning as it gets too much.

“I am going to fuck you so good. You will never be satisfied with another.” Loki grunts as he increase the sped of his thrust.

“Fuuuuck!” Tony grunts “Take me. Take me and ruin me.”

“Hnnnngh!” Loki has stopped making coherent sentences altogether.

Tony feels the trickle of hot semen inside him and knows Loki is cuming. Tony squeezes his ass, the toy and Loki’s width is too much. He moans, thrusting himself back.

“Hold still, Stark.” Loki commands and he pulls out. Tony whines in protest. Loki removes the still buzzing vibrator and throws it across the room where the faint hum of it can be heard.

“Loki, please. Loki, please let me come.” Tony begs, his ass squelches, cum dripping from it and a gaping hole remains.

“You look perfect, Stark.” Loki comments “Maybe I should call in the rest if the Avengers now and have them see you in such a position. Dirty and defiled and completely submitted to me. Maybe they will take turns at you too. They will probably more than happy to shut your mouth.”

Tony just grunts.

“Would you like that?” Loki pulls Tony’s head back and bites down on Tony’s neck, leaving a bruise. He continues to interchange between licking, suckling and biting enough to leave bruises.

“I bet you would like to be their whore.” Loki says as he pulls Tony’s head back further.

“Oh! But I am not done with you yet or did you forget I was just getting you ready for the big finale.” Loki calmly comments a he pulls the large 10.2 inch dildo from earlier. He begins to circle the red, abused hole and Tony moans in appreciation and equal apprehension.

“It won’t fit.” He begs of Loki. “Please don’t.”

Loki merely laughs. “I find that hard to believe. I prepared you very well after all.” There is that smirk and even though Tony can’t see it, he can hear it in the voice,

“Please, Loki, it won’t fit. Please it’s too bi-” Tony us cut off as Tiny feels the tip of the dildo enter him.

He cries out in pain.

“Looks like it can.” Loki says innocently as he pushes the dildo in further.

Tony’s tears are falling and the pillow beneath him is wet from his tears. The dildo is tearing him apart. He can feel it. He cries in anguish

“You are such a greedy boy. You say you can’t but look at your filthy hole taking it all in.”

And Loki is right, the dildo is halfway in but Tony knows he can’t take it in further.

Loki is pushing it in further and it is hurting too much. He can’t take it. He can’t

 

“Golden Apples!” Tony shouts and immediately the dildo inside him vanishes and his arms are free and his nipples are no longer burning in pain.

“Tony, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Loki asks, holding the mortal’s face in his hands.

“No. Nothing that we didn’t agree on.” Tony shakes his head as he rubs his face in Loki’s smooth palm. “The dildo was too much. I just couldn’t take it. I thought I could. I know we discussed it.”

“Shhh.”Loki silences him. “Only what you can handle, okay?”

“But I really wanted to. I mean when I saw them in that store, I knew I wanted it in my ass and I wanted you to drill it in me. That was how this whole fantasy was concocted and I being the sissy couldn’t take it.” Tony huffs

Loki shakes his head in amusement and pulls his lover close to his chest.

“Who says we can’t do it again?” Loki asks innocently and he sees the mortal’s eyes glint with lust.

“And this time can we use the crop?” Tony asks, a silly grin on his face

“Oh! We can use so much more.” Loki smirks back as he took the other man’s face between his hands and kisses him. The kiss is feral and gnashing of tongue and teeth but at the same time, sweet and lingering.

Finally they pull apart for air.

Tony has a goofy smile on his face.

“I love you.” He says, sincerity shining through his eyes.

“And I love you.” Loki returns back with an equally genuine smile.

 

Leave a comment here or on my tumblr [helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com](http://helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com) My tumblr ask is always open and I would be interested to hear prompts.


End file.
